Eux ou Moi ?
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: Nino trouve ses amis bien trop proches à son goût. Quel genre de relation entretiennent-ils ? Et pourquoi est-il à l'écart ? (OhMiya)


**EUX OU MOI ?**

Ninomiya referma la porte de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupait avec Ohno à double tour. Il était irrité et en avait assez de ces messes basses, car ce qu'il détestait le plus c'était qu'il soit mit à l'écart de choses importantes.

Ces derniers temps tout particulièrement il avait à maints reprises surprit ses deux amis, Satoshi et Shô, en pleine discussion cependant aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient vouloir cracher le morceau et ç'en était, pour lui, vraiment frustrant car il savait qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose, quelque chose de très fort… au point de s'enfermer, il y quelques heures, dans les toilettes du stade où ils avaient donnés leur dernier concert. Que préparaient-ils ? Nino voulait savoir et il le saurait, coûte que coûte ! Pour cela il avait sournoisement préparé un plan et ce soir était le bon moment pour l'exécuter.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et en ressorti vêtu d'un simple boxer et d'un marcel blanc assez long et large légèrement transparent. Son meilleur ami était assit sur le rebord du lit sa DS entre les mains. Concentré, il ne le remarqua pas se planter à quelques centimètre en face à lui. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Kazunari, sans crier garde il saisit la console des mains de son ami et la balança à l'autre bout du lit (tout en prenant soins de ne pas la faire tomber). Ohno lâcha un petit grognement d'insatisfaction mais il fut très rapidement remplacé par un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, un Nino plus que décidé à obtenir ce qu'il désirait, au dessus de lui.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tenta-t-il.

Toi et Shô, je veux savoir ce que vous manigancez tous les deux depuis plusieurs semaines.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne fait rien.

Mais oui ! Á d'autres ! Je te propose quelque chose. (Il positionna son visage à quelques centimètres du sien afin de bien se faire comprendre) Si tu me dis ce que vous cachez je t'autorise à me toucher.

Ohno écarquilla les yeux, qu'arrivait-il à son ami ?

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envi de te toucher ?

Comme si je ne te voyais pas me reluquer pendant nos émissions, ne fais pas l'innocent je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu es frustré quand je t'empêche de…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend ne quittant plus son ami des yeux, celui-ci essaya d'éviter son regard mais il le savait, il était piégé. Définitivement il avait choisit la bonne victime, il ne pouvait pas faire se genre de choses à Sakurai, celui-ci aurait flairé le truc dés son entré dans la chambre alors qu'avec lui, il avait de sacrés arguments.

Mais si je te le dis, reparti Satoshi, Shô-chan me tuera.

Je garderai le secret tu…

Ah ça non, je sais très bien que tu t'empresseras de le répéter à tout le monde, moi aussi je te connais.

Hum… ouais c'est vrai mais tu pourras me tripoter autant que tu veux.

Non, c'est trop dangereux.

Nino soupira, il fallait qu'il monte la barre un peu plus haute s'il voulait obtenir toutes ses informations.

Très bien, si tu continu de refuser à me dire ce qu'il en est, (il se retira du lit créant un espace brusquement trop vide aux yeux d'Ohno) durant ces deux semaines à venir nous n'aurons plus aucun contact physique.

Tu ne tiendras jamais. Ricana le plus âgé.

C'est ce que tu crois ?

Le silence s'éleva brusquement dans la chambre. Ohno savait pertinemment que lorsque Nino disait quelque chose il tenait toujours ses promesses même lorsque ça le concernait de près comme maintenant.

Alors ? Sourit sournoisement le bratt.

Je crois que je vais m'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours mais… Désolé, je garde le secret.

Comme tu voudras ! Capitula (en quelque sorte) Nino.

Il gonfla ses joues déçu de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il attendait de son ami, décidément celui-ci savait de plus en plus comment s'y prendre avec lui… Enfin, il ne s'avoua nullement vaincu et décida simplement de passer à l'action de son plan de vengeance. Il retira le plus lentement possible son T-shirt qu'il jeta sur le lit de son ami avant de se coucher dans le sien le sourire aux lèvres car il pouvait sentir le regard brulant de son leader sur lui. Il en était sûr, il ne pourrait pas tenir deux jours.

Le lendemain, tous les membres étaient dans la salle de dance, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils répétaient encore et encore lorsqu'il leur fut enfin accordé une pause bien méritée. Ohno, machinalement s'installa à côté de Shô avec qui il commença à chuchoter quelques phrases parfois dans une proximité qui agaça rapidement notre cher petit bratt. Ce dernier, excédé se glissa entre les jambes de son jeune ami, Jun, et vint coller son dos à son torse, automatiquement, le plus jeune enlaça sa taille les rapprochant un peu plus. Nino se laissa border par cette étreinte tout en jetant un regard qui en disait long à son meilleur ami qui n'avait, évidemment, pas raté une seule miette. Cela n'échappa guère à Masaki qui plus curieux que jamais s'accroupit face à Sakurai.

C'est quoi ce manège ? S'enquit-il.

Tu veux en être ? On sera trois comme ça. Proposa alors naturellement Ohno assez fort pour que son jeune ami puisse l'entendre.

Aiba écarquilla les yeux, une mauvaise pensée lui traversa l'esprit cependant il hocha vivement la tête après quelques secondes, ça ne pouvait décemment pas être ça.

Ce « ça » resta tout de même au travers de la gorge de Kazunari. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait entre eux mais une chose était sûr, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça !

Toute la journée les deux amis mirent un point d'honneur à se chercher. Quand Ohno s'approchait trop près de Sakurai, Nino en faisait de même avec Matsujun ou Aiba. Ils s'envoyaient des pics à longueur de temps sans vraiment aller trop loin. Lorsque Masaki fut mit dans la confidence, celui-ci ne cessa d'adresser des clins d'œil subjectifs à ses deux amis ce qui, forcément, énerva la pauvre Kazunari, toutefois, l'idée de questionner son plus vieil ami relevait de l'impossible car Shô lui jouait le rôle de bodyguard, personne et surtout pas lui ne pouvait l'approcher à moins de trois mètres. Frustrant, il n'y avait pas mieux !

Néanmoins, la situation se compliqua lorsque Jun commença à agir bizarrement. _Ah non ! Il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi !_ Pensa Nino, ça faisait beaucoup là ! Ils n'avaient donc aucunes limites ! Combien fallait-il être pour ce genre de chose ?

Leurs sourires, leurs clins d'œil, leurs sous-entendus s'en étaient trop ! Et lui dans tout ça ? C'est vrai depuis qu'ils étaient tous dans cette « position » lui se sentait complètement exclu. Le pire était tout de même de voir Ohno s'animer d'une étrange façon lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec eux, une étrange clarté qui s'estompait lorsque Nino tentait de se glisser dans la conversation… Comment faire pour en être ?

Pas que ce genre de chose l'attirait néanmoins, à ce jour, il aurait fait absolument tout ce qui était possible et imaginable pour revoir cet éclat dans le regard de son ami lorsqu'il le regardait.

Parce que oui ! Ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était de se retrouver seul avec lui sans arrières pensées, sans forcément se dire qu'il se pouvait que son Satoshi fasse ce genre de chose avec les trois autres. Un violent mal de tête le prit, comment faire pour attirer son attention sans le toucher, jamais il ne devait céder à sa propre menace, Ohno en ressortirait vainqueur et étant Ninomiya Kazunari, le mot « perdant » ne figurait pas dans son vocabulaire !

Jun, Satoshi et Nino se retrouvèrent dans la green room, le silence régnait et, se concentrant, Nino observait ses deux amis. Leur façon de se regarder, de se lancer de petits sourires, leur main se frôlant lorsque Riidâ lui passa son sac. Grrrrrr ! Il avait tout simplement envie d'exploser ! C'était quoi cette effusion tout droit venu du pays des bisounours ?! Ça ne pouvait plus durer ainsi !

Lorsque Matsujun quitta les lieux laissant les deux amis seul, l'atmosphère devint brusquement beaucoup plus tendue. Ohno s'installa dans un coin de la pièce (le plus éloigné) et commença à dessiner, rendant son meilleur ami plus agacé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Toutefois, un coup de fil eu raison de sa patience, le plus âgé s'empressa d'y répondre essayant de parler le plus bas possible.

Tu es fou ! S'étrangla-t-il. Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça… Pourquoi moi… Toi tu peux t'en charger… Je sais qu'on en a besoin… Oui, il est… (Il lança un regard discret à son ami par-dessus son épaule) … Avec lui ?! Jamais ! … Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne peux pas… … … Ouais c'est ça tu les auras, mais je ne le ferai pas avec lui.

Á peine le portable fut-il reposé que Satoshi attrapa sa veste. Ni une ni deux, Kazunari se jeta sur la porte afin d'y faire barrage.

Nino, pousses-toi je dois aller faire quelques courses.

Pour Shô ?! S'emporta le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce que tu dois lui acheter et qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas faire avec moi ?!

Arrêtes un peu avec ça, laisses-moi passer.

Satoshi ! J'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fais ? Pourquoi vous m'ignorez tous, pourquoi TU m'ignore ?

Mais on ne t'ign-

Non ! Vous faites vos trucs salaces dans votre coin alors que moi je me retrouve seul. Je ne suis pas fan des orgies mais si ça me permets de te garder près de moi alors je veux en être !

Nos trucs salaces ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Riidâ, touches-moi !

Son ami écarquilla promptement les yeux, il ne comprenait plus du tout ce qu'il se passait.

Pose tes mains sur mon corps MAINTENANT ! Le supplia Nino.

Comme un réflexe (mélanger à de la peur, parce que Nino pouvait parfois être très effrayant) Ohno posa maladroitement ses mains sur son postérieur. La sensation n'était pas désagréable cependant l'expression de tristesse qui avait envahis le visage de son petit Kazu adoré lui indiqua dans quel état de détresse il se trouvé, sans plus attendre, il enserra sa taille de son bras et vint caler sa tête dans son cou de l'autre. Ainsi il l'apaisa en le berçant délicatement.

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire ça avec moi ? S'enquit faiblement Nino sans se déloger de ses bras.

Je… J'en ai envie mais je ne peux pas.

Tu le fais bien avec les autres !

C'est différent et puis ils ne sont pas aussi important que toi pour ça.

Á ses mots, Kazunari releva la tête. « Pas aussi important » qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Le considérait-il autrement c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il intègre leur groupe quand ils faisaient ce genre de chose ? Avait-il d'autres sentiments à son égard ?

Si ce n'est que moi, repartit le plus jeune, et que les autres ne le savent pas… tu accepterais ?

Bien sûr ! Acquiesça Ohno promptement.

Les lèvres de Nino s'étirèrent puis lentement il les déposa sur les siennes surprenant son ami qui fut incapable de faire un seul geste, pas même lorsque timidement la langue de Kazunari vint caresser sa bouche. Il la laissa jouer avec sa jumelle totalement perdus. Puis lentement, comme se réveillant, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami, approfondissant leur échange. Kazunari le poussa lentement vers le canapé où il le fit tomber avant de monter à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Leur baisé devint plus ardent et plus désordonné. Les mains du leader s'aventurèrent de nouveau sur les fesses de son ami, cette fois-ci, il était beaucoup plus entreprenant. Sa bouche dévia sur son cou tandis qu'il les malaxait. Nino renversa la tête sur le côté, lui laissant explorer plus de surface. Lui ne resta pas sans rien faire, ses doigts partir à l'asseau de son ventre puis ils grimpèrent jusqu'à son torse où ils domptèrent ces petites boules de chère qui firent frissonner son Satoshi.

Après s'être débarrassé respectivement de leur T-shirt, Ohno embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui lui passa sous les lèvres. Dénouant sa ceinture il ne tarda pas à introduire ses mains sous toutes ces barrières de tissu qui lui faisaient barrage. Nino s'accrocha à son cou lorsqu'il pénétra un doigt en lui, ce corps étranger le surprit cependant il se détendit presque rapidement avant qu'un deuxième ne lui fasse pousser un petit gémissement de douleur. Riidâ mordilla ses tétons le faisant pratiquement oublier la présence douloureuse de ses doigts en lui, il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux puis en avança un troisième avec lequel il tenta de trouver ce point si spécial, lorsqu'il l'eu touché, Nino se crispa en gémissant cette fois-ci de plaisir, il s'évertua donc à répéter son action à plusieurs reprises. Les soupires de Kazunari l'excitèrent de plus en plus, il ne tarda pas à se sentir très à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il savait qu'il en était de même pour son ami. Délicatement, il retira ses doigts de son antre avant de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements trop encombrants. Une fois nu, il se réappropria les lèvres si sucrée du plus jeune tout en l'allongeant sur le dos, il se saisit de l'une de ses cuisses qu'il maintenu contre son bassin puis, doucement, s'introduit en lui. Nino émit une plainte douloureuse, il attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence tout en l'aidant à se détendre. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son entre-jambes, lui procurant mille sensations. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, le plus jeune releva de lui-même ses hanches annonçant le départ de ses mouvements. Ils se firent dans un premier temps lent et doux puis comme s'abandonnant complètement, ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et plus secs. Leurs gémissements emplirent aussitôt la pièce. Ils se laissèrent aller sans penser à ce qui les entourait, ils ne répondirent qu'à ce besoin qu'ils avaient de ne faire qu'un encore et encore.

Dans un ultime va-et-vient majestueux, ils se libérèrent presque simultanément, Ohno en Nino et ce dernier entre leur deux corps perlant de sueur.

Le plus âgé se laissa tomber sur le corps de son ami qui machinalement entoura ses épaules de ses bras. L'on ne pouvait entendre que leur respiration haletante résonner et s'atténuante peu à peu.

Néanmoins, le téléphone d'Ohno vibrant sur la petite table brisa le petit cocon de bonheur qui s'était installé.

Oui ? Répondit-il. Non pas encore… Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça… Oui je te les ramène !

Il raccrocha puis releva le visage vers son Kazu où il cueillit doucement ses lèvres.

Tu viens ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Où ça ?

Faire quelques achats puis rejoindre les autres.

Avant même d'attendre sa réponse il se releva de son ami, ou plutôt amant maintenant, et se rhabilla. Comme un automate, Nino en fit de même. Au fond de lui il commençait à ne pas se sentir très bien. Maintenant qu'il avait fait ça avec Satoshi, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse le faire avec les autres. Non ! Satoshi était à lui, rien qu'à lui !

Au supermarché, Ohno lui demanda de l'attendre dans la voiture pendant qu'il faisait ses emplettes ce qui le rendit encore plus perplexe qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne alors ce qu'il achetait ne devait être que ce genre de chose dont ils avaient besoin pour « ça ». Une fois de retour, ils se rendirent au studio où Satoshi l'entraina jusqu'à une salle de réunion. Là, il prétexta aller aux toilettes et le laissa de nouveau seul, plusieurs minutes.

Brusquement, les lumières s'éteignirent. Nino se leva vivement de sa chaise incapable de discerner quoique ce soit, lorsqu'une petite voix mielleuse lui parvint à ses oreilles. Une faible lueur se distingua derrière la porte et un chant qui lui était familier s'éleva bientôt dans la pièce.

_« Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you Nino, Happy birthday to you~ »_

Complètement paumé il ne sut quoi répondre, il jeta un regard à ses amis avant d'écarquiller les yeux, c'était effectivement son anniversaire ! Comment avait-il fait pour oublier un tel événement ?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage puis il souffla ses bougies. La lumière revint et Ohno enlaça sa taille. Il était tellement heureux à cet instant qu'il en oublia toutes les pensées négatives qu'il avait put avoir ces derniers temps. On lui offrit quelques présents (très décalé pour certain) et on mangea le gâteau.

N'empêche, remarqua Shô, tu ne t'y attendais pas, ne ?

Je dois dire que mon esprit était tellement préoccupé…

Ça valait bien la peine de te cacher certaines choses ces deux dernières semaines. Renchérit Jun.

Soudainement, une petite ampoule s'éclaira dans la tête du jeune homme, il se retourna prestement vers son amant afin d'en vérifier l'authenticité.

Ce que Shô-chan et toi cachiez, c'était ça ?

Ben oui, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Et ce que tu as acheté tout à l'heure ?

Il manquait quelques bougies.

Son regard s'agrandit. Alors ces quatre enfants ne se retrouvaient que pour organiser son anniversaire ! Ils l'avaient mit de côté pour lui faire la surprise ! Et lui qui avait cru que ses amis s'étaient trouvé de nouveaux penchants ! Mais quel abruti !

Toutefois, son moral se radoucit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Satoshi entrelacer les siens. Peut être avait-il mal jugé la situation cependant elle l'avait aidée à y voir clair sur une chose très importante. Il resserra sa prise sur sa main et lui adressa un merveilleux sourire avant de lui déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres le faisant doucement rougir tandis que quelques acclamations s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

Décidément, c'était le plus beau de tous les anniversaires !


End file.
